Outsiders (Percabeth)
by EnvyNV
Summary: Separate one-shots on other people's view on our favorite couples! Requests accepted.


Outsiders (Percabeth):

Separate one-shots on other people's view on our favorite couples! Requests accepted.

Lucy Collins:

I waited patiently outside with my friends, Charlie, Samantha, Ryan, and Selene. **(A/N: *laughs crazily* Please tell me you got that!)**

We were waiting for my crush since forever: Percy Jackson. I mean, how could I not?

He has windswept, raven-black hair, beautiful sea green eyes, a swimmer's figure, and a dazzling smile.

Honestly, can this guy get anymore perfect?

Anyways, my friends are always teasing me 'cause of my massive crush on Percy. Saying that I'm "in love" with him. Now, I'm no expert on love, but from every single romance movie or book I've seen, there's always that one other person—the person who jeopardizes the "meant-to-be" couple's relationship. But I've always wondered, who was it?

Was it Jade Hawkins, the school slut? Was it Camille Goodelay, the class bookworm? But most importantly, was it _me_?

My thoughts were interrupted by Ryan:

"Zonin' out again, Luce?" He asked me.

"No!" I denied, but we all know it was true.

Ryan had dark brown hair and green eyes—not the same as Percy's, they were darker and much more serious. Samantha AKA Sam had pretty black and red hair (we've been best friends since forever. I swear on my life it's not fake) and warm brown eyes. Charlie had an African-American complexion, black hair, and brown eyes. He was dating Selene. Selene has black hair and blue eyes—she was pretty, but didn't show it off like Jade Hawkins did.

Me? Well, I have light brown (or really, _really_, dark blond) hair, and hazel eyes. People call me pretty, not like Selene, but still, it was nice to here.

"_Sure_, Luce," Selene teased.

"Oh, shut up!" I said.

"Aw, look, the servants to the not-so-royalty," sneered an annoying voice that belonged to the one and only, Jade Hawkins. She had long blonde hair (obviously dyed), and green eyes. (More like yellowish-viper-ish green, if you ask me.) She has hooked up with half the boys in our school, and is already working on the other half. She thinks she's _so_ pretty and popular. Please, I'd seen broccoli more appealing than her.

"Aw, look," Sam mocked. "If it isn't the girl who has 17 boyfriends in the past year 'cause they never wanted to stay with her for long."

I hid my snicker, along with the others. Sam was always the confident one in the group. Being naturally pretty, like me, she didn't have to do much to herself. Her fiery ends and nightly roots called dozens of boys her way.

"Shut up, _Lopez_," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Make me, _Hawkins_." Sam taunted.

Jade's "friends" glared at her. Please. They probably think that they could just take over when she crashes and burns. That's the only reason _I_ could think of. And I'm the nice one in the group.

"Whatever," Jade muttered. Then she gasped like she discovered something never-before-seen on TV. "Where's Percy-kins?"

Ryan snickered and Sam elbowed him. Did I mention they were dating?

"Percy-_kins_ doesn't like you." Charlie deadpanned.

"Not true! He _loves_ me!" Jade smiled.

"More like is _annoyed_ by you." Ryan muttered. Sam smiled but told him to shut up.

Jade rolled her eyes. "WHERE IS HE?"

"_He _should be here any minute," a new voice I didn't recognize butted in. **(A/N: Three guesses who it is!)**

"Who are you?" demanded Selene.

"Me?" The voice laughed. "I'd hope _he_ mentioned me."

"If he did, how would we know if we don't know who you are?" I asked.

"True," the voice admitted. Out from the shadows, a pretty blonde girl appeared. She had her wavy hair tied up in a ponytail. She had startling grey eyes that seemed to scan you up and down for your weakness. "I'm Annabeth Chase," she said.

"You guys remember an Annabeth Chase or…?" Sam asked.

Charlie looked thoughtful. "Actually, yes."

"Yes?" Ryan and I chorused.

"Yeah, me too," Selene agreed. "Perce said something about a girlfriend in California with that name."

"Bingo!" exclaimed Annabeth. "That's me! I'm Percy's girlfriend!"

As my heart broke in half slowly and painfully, Jade stepped up.

"Listen, I don't know who the _heck_ you are, but STAY AWAY FROM PERCY! Got it?"

"No," Annabeth said. "_You_ stay away from Percy. _You_ back off. Okay? 'Cause Percy is gonna be here any _second___and he'll agree with me."

"He would _never_!" argued one of Jade's cronies. "He _loves_ Jade!"

"No, he _loves_ me." Annabeth shrugged like she answered a third-grade question.

"Um, where is Perce?" Selene suddenly asked.

"Probably at pool," Ryan replied, being on the swim team with him. "I swear he _lives_ in there."

For some reason, Annabeth burst out giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Inside joke."

"FINALLY!" another voice exclaimed. All of us turned to see the one and only…

"Percy-kins!" Jade exclaimed, running over to my crush. My heart broke slightly when I turned to Annabeth. I guess _I_ was that person in the love story. I was only keeping Percy and Annabeth apart. I'll find someone else. There has to be someone out there for me—I just know it.

Jade? Er…not so much.

"Tell this girl to leave!" She tried to kiss him but he just moved away from her, looking slightly disgusted.

"What girl?" Percy said.

"Her!" Jade pointed her fake fingernail at Annabeth.

Percy's eyes widened. "Wise Girl!" he yelled as he ran over to her.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed as Percy spun her around.

A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see Selene gazing at me sympathetically. I just smiled at her to let her know I was okay. It wasn't the end of the world. I just needed to move on. That's what the girl in the movie or book always does. She finds someone else, but stays close to her ex-crush and his girlfriend.

Sam grabbed my arm. I looked at her curiously. She pointed to a cute boy in the corner. He was looking at me but quickly looked away when I saw him. I smiled.

There was always someone else.

But Jade didn't seem to be able to take a hint.

She marched over to Percy and Annabeth's almost-make-out session.

"Percy?" She fluttered her fake eyelashes at him. And spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "What are you doing?"

Percy looked at her like she dropped from outer space. "Um, kissing my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She screeched.

"Yeah," he said like it was obvious. Which it was. He turned to Annabeth. "Ready to go?"

"Duh," his girlfriend said.

"Um, hello?" I waved at them. "Remember us?"

Completely ignoring Jade's temper tantrum, Percy pointed to each of us as our names were given, "Ryan Simmons. Sam Lopez, Ryan's girlfriend. Charlie Beck. Selene Gard, Charlie's girlfriend. Lucy Collins."

She smiled. "You already know me." We nodded.

"So, can we leave already? I really want to get to camp." Percy begged.

Annabeth giggled. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, we can leave."

Percy fist-pumped the air with a loud "YES!" and ran to his blue motorcycle. (Gift from his father, he told us. Paul, I guess.)

"Come on!" he urged. He put on his matching blue helmet, and got out a silver one for Annabeth. She latched it on and wrapped her arms around his waist to sit behind him.

"UM, HELLO?! I'M NOT FINISHED!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. But Percy just drove away without a care in the world.

Jade huffed and marched away, her "friends" behind her. The crowd slowly dispersed. Leaving us, and that cute boy I'd seen earlier.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked me.

"I'm fine. I promise." And you know what? I think I am.

"Kay, kay," Selene said. She nodded her head towards the cute boy. "Tell it _all_ to us later, okay?"

I laughed. "Of course, 'Lene." I hugged her and the others goodbye. I walked over to the boy, him meeting me in the middle.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I smiled.

He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kyle Mason."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Lucy Collins."

"So I've heard." He bit his lip. "Hey, listen, I've seen you around. You're pretty cool. Wanna go see a movie with me, Saturday night?"

"Sure," I giggled. "I'd love too."

**YESSSSS! I MADE IT! WOOOOOO!**

**Percy: Made what?**

**Me: My first chap on this collection!**

**Thalia: Collection?**

**Me: My arm hurts. Can someone just do the disclaimer?**

**Nico: *appears out of nowhere* Sure! Envy doesn't own anything you recognize! Only the mortals in this story! Ugh, mortals.**

**Me: That was easier than I thought.**

**Percy: *raises eyebrow* What'd you **_**think**_** was gonna happen?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**So, don't have much to say, just review or PM me, please! Stay Rossome and Annabeautiful! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
